


Breaking The Rules

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean Winchester, the crowning prince of Mulroney had always had a reputation, the party boy of the kingdom, the bratty Prince. Castiel Novak was a quiet person who had a long standing crush on the prince. After Dean sees Castiel for the first time, he's smitten. Castiel, on the other hand isn't sure what the prince wants from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been a long time coming. I mean it's the first time that I've ever done something like this and I'm excited to share this with everyone! 
> 
> I also want to thank Magickmoons for betaing this and being amazing 
> 
> And to my artist, [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/172207411375/breaking-the-rules-art-deancaspinefest) who did beautiful, beautiful artwork for this piece.

 

The bow releases easily from his grip as Dean Winchester aims perfectly at the target in front of him. He shivers slightly at the touch of the both the bow and tip of the arrow. The cold silver touches his fingers, sending a familiar thrill through his body. Suddenly he's thrust back to his childhood, back to his father teaching him to focus, to use a bow and arrow.

 

The innocence of it all.

 

He keeps the bow close to his naked chest. The wind blows lightly. The breeze carries over the smell of the ocean, and he takes a deep breath, inhaling it all.

 

The arrow hits the apple with no effort at all, piercing the small fruit and it falls from its perch and onto the ground. The person standing next to the perch picks it up and smiles as Dean watches him.

 

There are flashes and clicks, most of them stemming from the crowd. Half of them had taken out their cell phones and began taking pictures and video of Dean.

 

There's applause from the crowd. Many of the voices around him give him praise and say how adorable and sweet it is that he's still able to make something so ancient into an art form.

 

The kingdom of Mulroney were simple people, they didn't get too involved in matters that weren't too serious and often dotted on their royal family. Their smiles and cheers send a shiver through his spine and for a brief second he's happy.

 

And then he can hear his father's voice.

 

_That's the way you should do it Sammy. Aim to be like your brother, he's what you have to be._

 

And it's not like him to take that to heart because in honest, he doesn't want Sam to be like him. He doesn't want his little brother to turn into the prince that Dean Winchester is becoming slowly every night that he leaves the castle.

 

He wants his brother to be someone that the kingdom can look up to. Not someone that the people despise.

 

“Amazing.” A woman's voice is suddenly in his ear. Claps follow the small laugh that she provides. Dean turns quickly and his lips curl into a smile.

 

Bela Talbot is standing next to him. The daughter of his father's best friend, Dean has known Bela her whole life. They were friends, once lovers.

 

Her dark hair is done up in an elegant bun with a few loose strands falling onto her shoulder. She's dressed a little less than elegantly, but Dean doesn't care. Most of the others are staring at her. The neckline of her dress is a little too low for such a formal event, and most of the parents are covering their children's eyes.

 

She looks amazing to Dean.

 

The red compliments her eyes, the lipstick that she's wearing and even the heels that are obviously too high for her. She's resting against one of the wooden walls that were built to hold the bow and arrows.

 

“You looked great out there.” Bela smiles. “Seriously Dean. Hot.”

 

Dean puts the bow and arrow on the rack and finds his shirt. He lets out a small laugh.

 

“I didn't think this place was your scene Bela. I thought you'd rather be pent up in your house and screw the day away.”

 

Bela moves from the wall and walks towards Dean.

 

“Greggory is out for the day. I have time to spare, and I think I want to spend that time with our prince.”

 

She puts a finger on Dean's chest, and drags him behind one of the empty sheds. She casually looks around to make sure that no one is around before she places a kiss on his lips.

 

“I'm sure the future King has some time to _talk_ to his people.”

 

Bela begins walking away. Dean follows.


	2. Chapter 2

Being the son of a Baker isn't the most glamorous part of his life, but Castiel Novak wouldn't have it any other way. He gets up at four, begins baking and has everything ready by seven. 

 

He loves his job.

 

“This is delicious.” Jo smiles. She finishes off the tart and sits back. Her blonde hair falls against her face. The rubber band that was holding it breaks suddenly and Castiel lets out a soft chuckle. “How do you come up with these recipes?” 

 

Castiel fixes himself a cup of coffee before taking a seat across from Jo at the booth. 

 

“They're mostly my mother's. She passed them down to me when I was six. And I've been perfecting them the best that I can.” 

 

Jo grins. “Well, they're delicious. I love the peanut butter tarts.” 

 

“Thanks. Hey, have you given any thought about coming to work for us? I'm pretty sure the king is getting ready to bounce your family any moment now---- and I'm sorry I didn't mean….” Castiel trails off and looks away. He didn't mean to say that out loud. It's not a secret to most of the kingdom that the Harvelles lost their status with the king, and he was angry, very angry with Jo’s mom, Ellen. 

 

Jo looks down at her empty plate, and her eyes start to water. The Harvelles had been in the good graces of the Winchesters since forever, and this was the first time that they've done something wrong to the point that John wanted them out of the kingdom. 

 

“No, it's fine. My mom knows what she did was wrong, and she's hoping that John doesn't banish us. We have nowhere to go.” 

 

“You're always welcome to stay with me and my family. Even if we have to hide you.” Jo laughs, taking it as a joke, but Castiel is serious. What the king decrees, it's stupid. Yeah, this is a kingdom, but it's also not a hundred years ago. 

 

He shouldn't uphold the rules that his great great great grandfather set in place when they founded this little slice of heaven. 

 

Jo looks at her watch. “I should go. My mom needs me tonight. Catch up with you later?” 

 

Jo stands and so does Castiel. 

 

The two hug and it lingers for awhile, Castiel holding on for as long as he can.  

 

                                                 *

 

Dean watches as Bela heads towards the bathroom. He rests against the headboard of his bed, picking up his phone and checking his messages. 

 

He has three missed calls from his mother, two texts from his brother, and one very angry voicemail from his father. 

 

He chooses to ignore all of them. He doesn't need the constant reminder that he should start acting like a king instead of a bratty prince. 

 

He also shouldn't be sleeping around. He can't risk the chance of an illegitimate child. His father still holds the rules of his kingdom, and having a child with someone like Bela isn't what's right for anyone. 

 

“Dean! Come in here for a moment. I've got something to show you.” 

 

He grins, tossing the phone to the side and following the voice leading him to the bathroom. 

 

He still can have fun. 

  
  


                                        *

  
  


“I saw your boyfriend today at the annual archery ceremony. He was really…. Aww aspiring.” Anna plops down next to Castiel later that night. His sister always liked teasing him. 

 

Especially about the future king.

 

It's not a secret among all the people that know Castiel that he has feelings for Dean Winchester. It's probably the most known thing in the world. And his step sister Anna, she never passes up the chance to tease him about it. 

 

“Dean is not my boyfriend, Anna. How many times do I have to tell you that?” 

 

He looks down at his food, picking up the fork and stirring the food around. Suddenly he's not that hungry. 

 

“Not my fault that your crush on the guy is obvious.” 

 

“The same way that your crush on Jo is obvious. If I was the type of person that would get even among people, that would be bitter to no end and just blurt things out, I'd let her know instantly how you felt about her. The same way that you keep saying that you're going to tell Dean about my crush on him.” 

 

Anna scoffs. “I was kidding. You should know to take a joke every once in awhile.” 

 

Castiel puts his fork down and stands from the table. He leaves just as his parents are coming into the dining room. 

 

“Where are you going sweetie?” his mother asks. She has a worried look on her face and puts the bowl of biscuits on the table. She places a soft hand on her son's shoulder. 

 

“I'm suddenly not hungry. I'm just gonna head to bed if that's okay.” 

 

She nods, a small but sad smile crossing her features. “Yeah that's fine, sweetie. I hope you feel better tomorrow.” 

 

He kisses her on the cheek before heading towards his room and locking the door behind him. 

 

He flings himself onto his bed and closes his eyes. 

 

He hasn't thought about Dean Winchester in weeks, avoiding him at all costs. And that was appropriate. John Winchester made it a priority to say hello to his family at least once a month. 

 

But lately his crush on the soon to be king has grown. They aren't the same sixteen year olds; Castiel isn't the same guy that fell in love instantly when he moved to the small kingdom and saw the prince riding around on his horse, smiling and talking and being happy. 

 

No one is the same anymore. 

 

Castiel is about to drift off to sleep when his phone buzzes. 

 

He sits up and picks it up. H stares at the screen and sees that he has a new message.

 

It's Jo. 

 

_ Jo: Mom made a deal with John Winchester. Everything is good. We won't be leaving, but I have to work in the castle alongside Prince Almighty Sammy and Dean Winchester for a while, that should be fun.  _

 

_ Cas: At least you get to stay and you're not leaving and you get to spend more time with The Winchesters. That's a good thing  _

 

_ Jo: haha funny. Or is it a good thing because I get to give you information on your boy toy? _

 

_ Cas: he's not my boy toy. And don't you even think about saying anything to him while you're in the castle. It's bad enough that Anna and my family know. I don't need him knowing too  _

 

There's silence on Jo's end for a while and Castiel can see the tiny dots as she's typing. 

 

_ Jo: you should tell him. Let him know how you feel _

 

_ Cas: He's the Crown Prince. What would he want with someone like me? He's going to need someone strong by his side.  _

 

_ Jo: and you don't think that's you? Cas…. Don't think like that.  _

 

He doesn't respond after that. He doesn't really have anything left to say and puts his phone back on the bedside table. 

 

This could work to his advantage. 


	3. Chapter 3

By dinner Dean comes from his room. Bela had long since left, and he made sure to sneak her out the back door of the castle in case anyone caught wind of her being there. Most of the people that worked with him and his family had big mouths. 

 

He's dressed in a plain grey T-shirt and shorts, not caring all that much to look his best. His brother on the other hand looks like something out of a magazine. 

 

Dazzling as always. That was the one thing that Sam hadn't picked up from his brother. 

 

“The least you could have done is dressed up for dinner Dean.” His father's voice is stern and hard. Dean ignores it and takes a seat next to Adam, their half brother. He was younger than him and Sam, being conceived when John cheated on Mary. And the pride that John held, he didn't want his other son to grow up not knowing them. 

 

“Looks like someone had fun. Was that Bela that I saw leaving out of here?” Adam leans in, a grin on his face and whisper as Dean reaches for an apple. 

 

He grabs a shiny red one, blowing on it and wiping it off on his shirt before taking a small bite. The juice runs down his lip. He wipes it away with the free hand before responding to his brother. 

 

“Maybe. But you better not say a word. Dad doesn't need to know I'm hooking up with Bela, and I'm sure that Dad doesn't need to know where you're sneaking off to at all hours of the night.” 

 

The smug expression falters and Adam pulls back. 

 

“I won't say anything if you don't,” Dean adds. He takes another bite, eyes now focused on the plate that Sam is handing to him. 

 

“Mum's the word.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“So!” Sam's voice is a little enthusiastic, a bright glow covers his cheeks as he stares at his mom and dad. “I was thinking since your anniversary is coming up, in no less than a week--- Saturday, November fifth to be exact. That maybe we should throw a party in your honor.” 

 

Dean rolls his eyes. Sam had told him the idea a few weeks back and even then Dean had dismissed it. His parents weren't happy and if it weren't for the kingdom, they wouldn't even be together.

 

His mother deserves better. 

 

“That sounds like a great idea!” Mary chimes in. “We haven't done something like that since Sammy was born. It'll be nice to mingle with the other people in town. And maybe invite some of the other kingdoms as well and my family back in Kansas-----” 

 

John holds up a hand, catching the attention of nearly everyone at the table. Dean glances at his father, to his mother. Her jaw is clenched tight. He knows how his father feels about the Campbells, John doesn't like them all that much. Dean can't even remember the last time that he saw his grandparents. 

 

“I will not have the Campbells set foot in my home.” 

 

“Dad!” 

 

“John!” 

 

Sam and Mary's voices blend, causing a small rift in everyone in the room. 

 

“You can't be serious Dad? They're our grandparents. We haven't seen them in however long,” Sam states. “I haven't seen them at all.” 

 

And Dean nods. Sam's never even met Deanna or his namesake Samuel. It's a tragedy really; Dean really liked Deanna and wouldn't mind seeing his grandmother again. 

 

John picks up his glass, filled to the brim with a drink that Dean hadn't seen his father drink before. Probably some new drink that his mistress had made for him. It is no secret about the kingdom that he was sleeping around with Ava, the owner of the local winery. 

 

“You're not missing anything really. They're not the nicest of people Sammy. Especially Samuel. He's not a nice man. He's evil.”  

 

Before he can take a sip Mary speaks again. 

 

“My father is a sweet man. He has his faults but don't ever call him evil. And we're going to invite them.” 

 

She stands up, marking her word as final. 

 

She's gone in an instant, Sam following closely behind her. 

 

Dean picks up his glass and takes a sip. There's a glint in his eye and smirk crossing his lips. 

 

“So I guess she told you, didn't she?” 

 

                                *

  
  
  


When Castiel wakes up he realizes a few things off about his house. One, it's eerily quiet. Two, there's no food cooking and three, it's nearing nine in the morning and his mother didn't wake him up for work. He crawls out of bed, stomach grumbling at the memory that he didn't eat a thing last night and realizes that maybe that was a mistake. He grabs his rag and towel and heads towards the bathroom. He expects to wait, Anna usually spends an obscene amount of time in the bathroom and Castiel barely gets time or the hot water for a nice enjoyable shower. 

 

Except this time something's off. His sister isn't in the shower. 

 

He places his items on the toilet seat and looks around the house. Something is definitely off about all of this. 

 

He checks the kitchen: nothing. His sister's room: nothing. His parent's room: nothing. Eventually he just heads back to his room and picks up his phone. A text from his father.

 

_ Got called to the palace. We didn't want to wake you. You can stop by if you want but not necessarily. Anna is running the bakery today.  _

 

That explained everything. He puts the phone back on the table and heads towards the bathroom. His sister was over at the bakery and his parents at the palace. But what for? What could the Winchesters possibly want with his parents?  

 

Castiel locks the door behind him and strips down. He turns on the water and lets it run until it's steaming hot. He steps into the shower and allows the hot water to cascade down his body, giving him a few moments of clarity. Right now his parents are with Dean; possibly sitting in front of him, watching him and laughing with him about whatever. And oh goodness! His mother. She loves to gossip and she knows, knows that he has a crush on the prince and what if she speaks? What if she tells him? 

 

He turns red in the face. He couldn't handle that. 

 

“Please Mother, do not say anything to Dean. Please,” he says into the air. 

He showers for a few more minutes and gets out. He dries off, wraps the towel around his waist and heads to his room to find something to wear to the palace. He might as well go and see what's going on exactly. 

 

He settles on some black slacks and a white button up shirt. He still has to look good for meeting the King and Queen. 

 

He looks into the mirror and fixes his hair slightly. He couldn't find his brush for the last week (he was sure that Anna hid it or Jo probably has it somewhere at her place) and sticks to using gel to at least hold it down a little. 

 

When he's done he heads out. 

 

He pushes the warm feeling in his stomach down and tries not to burst inside. He's going to spend some time with Dean. 

 

“Cas!” Jo's voice calls to him when he gets on the street. She runs to him and falls into step next to him. 

 

“Where are you going dressed all suave like?” 

 

“My parents are up at the palace. I thought I'd stop by and see what's going on with them and why they were called. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be there already?” 

 

“If you would have returned my text last night you would have known that I don’t start until Monday. But I'm heading up there anyway to get a feel of the place and the princes. I wonder if they're as stuck up as everyone says.” 

 

And Castiel remembers very clearly. 

 

Back in High School, Sam and Dean were the talk of the school. The brothers weren't allowed to go to school with the rest of the kids and were homeschooled. Many of the students took that as them being snooty and stuck up. No one knew the real truth behind it. 

 

“Well, we'll see won't we?” 

 

Jo wraps her arms in his and they continue to the palace in silence. 


	4. Chapter 4

“We'd be honored for you to do the baking for our anniversary,” Mary gleams. “Your cakes are utterly delectable, and I wouldn't ask anyone else for this. You know that. Nadine.” 

 

Mary's eyes are on Nadine Novak. Dean watches as the two of them talk. He's seated next to his mother at one of the table.

 

He knew his mother knew Nadine from back in Kansas; they were friends even but all that changed when both moved here. Mary married John, and Nadine settled down with Donald. He knows that they own the local bakery and have two children: A twenty-one year old daughter named Anna who they adopted and a twenty-four year old son named Castiel. 

 

He's never seen any of the children, but he does make it his job to know at least a little about his people. 

 

“We'll be honored to do it, Mary. Do you have any particular thoughts on the cake and desserts you would like? Do you still like Cranberry Tarts?” 

 

“Of course! That's one thing that will never change about me, and my boys do as well. I was thinking maybe you can sit down with the three of them and maybe go over what they would like as well.” 

 

“Sounds great.” Donald smiles. “And it looks like my son has decided to join us.” All the attention turns to the door being opened and Dean stares. His eyes are what really catch his attention. The startling blue and the lax expression on his face makes the bolts twirl on Dean's head. 

 

“This is my son Castiel, or Cas as he likes to be called,” Nadine says. “He's our special little decorator.” 

 

Mary holds out a hand. “My son Sam has had some of your pastries. I've seen you around, but never had the chance to actually say hi. Your mother and I were the best of friends when we were younger.” 

 

Castiel takes her hand and shakes it before taking a seat. His gaze falls on Dean and they connect for a brief second before Castiel quickly looks away. 

 

“I heard. Mom use to mention it a lot.” He doesn't press the question more. 

 

Mary just smiles. “So I was telling your parents that maybe you all should sit down with my sons as well and see what kind of pastries and whatever else they might want.” 

 

“That actually sounds like a great idea,” Castiel adds. “Each person might want something different, and it's always great to have a vast assortment of sweets. Where are the other two?” 

 

Mary leans over to Dean. “Go get your brothers and have them meet us in the garden.” 

 

Dean stands and kisses his mother on the cheek. 

 

He doesn't give a look to Castiel at all.

 

Yet, his heart still speeds up a bit in his chest.

 

                                 *

 

“He's cute. Right?” Adam whispers just so the three of them can hear. They're all in the garden, Sam is on the other side of Dean and watching as Castiel talks with Mary. His parents were needed back at the bakery and left him to handle everything. 

 

Sam smiles. “He is. Not my type but definitely cute. Don't you think so Dean?” 

 

Dean lets out a soft grunt. “Now if I choose to sleep with him….” 

 

“Which you aren't!” Adam partially yells and there's an excited expression on his lips. “You know what Dad will think.” 

 

“Who cares what Dad thinks.” 

 

Sam places a hand on his older brother’s shoulder. “You should. The Novak family isn't Noble. If you're caught…. It's bad enough that you're sneaking around with Bela, at least she's of royal standards but him, Dad will send you away. Or worse.” 

 

Dean shrugs it off. “As long as no one says anything and we don't get caught, I think we'll be fine.” 

 

Dean picks up one of the champagne flutes that sit on the table. He doesn't know why his mother insisted on having all this extra food and drink for a consultation, but really he's not complaining. 

 

Dean walks over to Castiel and his mother. Intent in mind. 

 

“Excuse me.” Dean smiles, handing Castiel the flute. He watches as he takes it and then turns to his mother. “I was thinking maybe I'll go over some things with Cas here…” 

 

“It's Castiel,” Castiel interrupts, yet he seems to be ignored as Dean continues to speak. 

 

“There's a pie that we had last summer while in Paris. I think you remember it? I loved it and I was wondering if maybe  _ Cas  _ knows what I'm thinking of.” 

 

“Ah, of course. I had something to change around in the den. Just let me know when the two of you are done.” 

 

Mary heads towards the palace. Sam and Adam follow her and each throw their older brother a meaningful glance. 

 

_ Don't do anything we wouldn't do.  _

 

The moment that everyone is gone Castiel continues to talk. 

 

“So you said that there was a pie that you had in Paris last summer? Do you remember any flavors that stood out or the type of crust that maybe----” 

 

Dean holds up a hand, silencing him. Castiel blinks a few moments and a bit of anger swells in his eyes. 

 

“Look, if you're not serious about this I can go and talk with your brothers who actually have input on this.” 

 

Dean shakes his head. “It's an apple pie that had extra cinnamon in it. It's a common pie that can be made without much thought, but what I wanted was just some alone time with you.” 

 

Castiel looks down quickly, he grips the notepad that his mother had handed off to him tightly to his chest. A blush creeps over his cheeks and he hopes that Dean didn't see it. 

 

“Sir, I don't think…” 

 

“Call me Dean, Cas.” 

 

“It's Castiel.” 

 

“I like Cas more. The nickname suits you a lot more than Castiel. If you don't mind me calling you that?” 

 

Castiel looks down at his feet. Who's he to deny the prince? 

 

“Of course. If you want to. So um if you didn't want the pie, what did you need? I'm very busy.” 

 

Dean reaches out and grabs Castiel's hand. “Can we just talk? Maybe a walk around the garden? There's some stuff we can go over in there.” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. His mind is telling him something completely different than what his heart is telling him. A part of him wants to go with Dean in the garden, a garden that's hidden from view, and another part is telling him that he can't do this. He shouldn't do this. If he gets caught alone with the prince, then how would that look? His family would be disgraced. 

 

“Maybe we should stay out here, or head inside where it's cooler.” 

 

Dean looks down, obvious hurt fills his eyes but the second that Castiel sees it…. or thinks that he sees it, it's gone and there's that charming gaze staring back at him. 

 

“Of course. What I proposed did seem a little inappropriate, and I never should have asked that of you.”  

 

“It's fine. Honestly. Maybe we should get down to business so I can get started on your party.” 

 

They find two chairs and take seats. Castiel opens his book and begins taking notes. 

 

“So I know that you like apple pie. Is there anything else you would like aside from that?”

 

Dean watches him closely, eyes hyperfocused on him. 

 

“Anything apple would work for me. Tarts, apple pie, and all that. Whatever you can come up with. Have you ever been on a date before?” 

 

The pen in Castiel's hand drops. Dean leans down and picks it up, his hands brush Castiel's as he hands it back. 

 

“That's not an appropriate question to ask.” 

 

“I'm just curious. I mean if I were to ask you out on a date, I'd want to know if maybe you've done it before.” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. “I haven't been on one before. And I don't think it's that important that you know this because that will never happen.” 

 

“Never say never,  _ Cas.”  _

 

Castiel finishes up his notes, says goodbye to Dean and tries not to let the feeling, that feeling build up in him as he averts any gaze concerning Dean Winchester. 

 

On his way out, Castiel runs into Jo. She's next to the door, a packet in hand, and she's got a wide eyed grin on her face. 

 

“I saw you in the yard with Dean. What happened there?” 

 

Castiel shrugs. “Nothing. Because nothing will happen. He's my prince, one day he's going to be my king and whoever he chooses as his wife will be my queen. He can't be messing around with riffraff like me.” 

 

Jo opens her mouth and shuts it quickly. The thought that was on her tongue vanished. 

 

“You know what, let's go out tonight. Lisa's having a party at her place. Let's get some booze in you and find you a cute guy. Take your mind off things for a night okay?” 

 

She throws her arms around his shoulders and pulls him into a hug. 

 

“Thanks Jo.” 

 

“That's what friends are for.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“Got any good notes? Or a phone number?” Anna opens the door to her brother's room, not bothering to knock. 

 

“Knock next time Anna, or I'll tell Mom.” 

 

Anna walks in, sits down on the bed and watches as Castiel begins going through his dresser drawers. 

 

“What are you doing? Those are your good clothes.” 

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “I'm aware of that. Jo and I are going to a party tonight. Let off some steam or whatever as she puts it.” 

 

Anna snorts. “As if you have steam. You don't do anything that warrants a little fun. You're the most buttoned up guy I know.” 

 

Castiel picks out a white t-shirt and a jean jacket to go with it. He's going to prove his sister wrong. 

 

“How about you go leave me alone while I get dressed? Jo's gonna be here soon and I need to get ready.” 

 

Anna stands and smiles. “Yeah. Good luck with all of this.” She gestures around the room and Castiel has very little control not to throw his pillow at her. 

 

He loves his sister, but sometimes she can really rile his nerves. 

 

He finds a pair of loose fitting black jeans and grabs his stuff. Jo would be there in an hour and knowing her, earlier than that. He needed to get ready, to get his mind off of things that's really bothering him. 

 

“Enjoy yourself tonight.” 

 

                                  *

 

Lisa Braeden was one of those people that didn't always grow up in the kingdom. She and her family had moved to Mulroney when she was nine. The first day that she walked into their class, Jo and Lisa had hit it off and become friends. Castiel always had his reservation about Lisa. 

 

She was a sweet girl, nice and beautiful, but she was  _ too  _ nice. And no one was just that sweet of a person without hiding something in their past. 

 

Or maybe he was paranoid. He knew that Jo was his best friend, but the closeness of Jo and Lisa had always bothered him, and he always wondered if he was going to lose his friend one day. That maybe Jo would see that he's boring and Lisa was more fun. 

 

“Come on Blue Eyes!” Jo's loud voice breaks his thoughts. She's standing in the doorway, an hour too early. 

 

“I thought I had an hour? What are you doing here?” 

 

“I wanted to get there a bit early. Lisa invited some people from the neighboring kingdoms and I want to scope out the cute ones before the others arrive. Go shower and let's go! I'll be in your kitchen looking for food.” 

 

Castiel watches as she leaves and heads towards the shower. If only he had the same kind of enthusiasm and proudness she wore. 

 

                               -

 

“Hey guys!” Lisa pulls Jo into a hug, basically dragging her into the house and nearly closing the door on Castiel before he even gets through the door. She's wearing a brightly shaded pink top with black jeans. Her hair is done up in a French braid and the makeup she has on matches the outfit she wears. 

 

She's gorgeous. 

 

Castiel looks down at his feet, he shouldn't compare himself to Lisa. They're two different people. She's comfortable with herself and he's not. She has the potential to become the next Queen of Mulroney and Castiel…. He just doesn’t. 

 

She casts a glance at Castiel for a brief second. Her arms are still around Jo, moving slowly to her waist, and most people already assumed that she had a small crush on her. It was something that Castiel wondered himself. He knew that Jo was into someone in the Kingdom, and she never told him who it was. 

 

And Lisa always made her crushes known. 

 

“Castiel! I’m so glad that you could make it. I know this isn't your scene.” 

 

“I needed some time away from home. What better way to relax than at a party?” 

 

Lisa's smile grows. “Right? Alright so help yourself. There's food and drinks in the kitchen, and Eileen is here.” 

 

Castiel's ears perked up. “Eileen is here?” 

 

Lisa nods. And then frowns. “She was here. I think Gabriel said that he saw her leave about thirty minutes ago.” 

 

Eileen Leahy had been on of the few women that Sam Winchester had laid eyes on back in high school. To be fair, there had been three. Eileen Leahy, Jessica Moore, and some guy whose name had never been mentioned. Though Jessica was of more noble standing and was better suited for the throne, Sam always found himself laughing and giggling with Eileen during parties and outings. She had been the talk of the kingdom until she left two years ago. 

 

No one had known where she went. 

 

She also was a good friend of Castiel and Jo. Castiel nods to them and vanishes into the kitchen. He looks around until his eyes rest on Gabriel. Always as ever, the trickster is sitting on the kitchen counter with seltzer water and replacing the vodka with it. As long as Castiel can remember Gabriel had always loved to play tricks on everyone in the kingdom. 

 

It was like his part time job that no one found funny. 

 

“Gabriel.” Castiel's voice is low but loud enough that the man looks up with a wide grin on his face. 

 

“Cassie! Hey. What's up? The party started already?” 

 

Castiel walks over to him and leans against the counter next to Gabriel. He shoves his hands in his pockets and look down at his feet. 

 

“No. People are slowly filling in though. Jo wanted to get here early for some reason.” 

 

“Probably to hook up with Lisa.” 

 

“What?” 

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “Nothing. What do you want?” 

 

“Lisa said that Eileen was here? But she left?” 

 

Gabriel nods. “She was. No idea where she went though.” 

 

Castiel sighs. He probably actually doesn't know where she went. He doesn't pay that much attention to anyone that he doesn't find all that interesting. “Okay. Thanks.” 

 

“No problem.” Gabriel barely makes eye contact with him or says anything more than that as Castiel leaves out the kitchen. 

 

He looks around once he's back in the living room and notices that Jo is nowhere to be seen. 

 

Just his luck. He really doesn't want to be stuck at this party without her. 

 

He takes a seat on the couch. A few people are already sitting there on the phone, not paying that much attention to anyone around them. 

 

                                  -

 

“Where are you going?” Sam stands at his brother's door. His arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “Mom needs us for something. You can't bail.” 

 

Dean shrugs on his jacket and checks himself over in the mirror. He actually doesn't know where he's going. He doesn't even know where Castiel is. He had never been rebuffed by anyone before and this one, he was making it hard for him. 

 

“Mom will be fine. Plus it's not like I'm going far. I'm just heading to Bela’s. She's a few houses down, and if you guys need me you know where to find me.” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “Either marry Bela or don't. We can't risk an heir if you aren't married to her.” 

 

Dean snorts. “You sound like Adam. Look, I know what I'm doing Sammy. I use protection all the time with anyone that I hook up with. You know that.” 

 

“Sometimes accidents happen, and Bela is very tactful. She knows what she wants and she goes after it. She will try and trap you.” 

 

Dean let's out a humorless laugh. “Kids and the whole nine yards is the last thing that Bela Talbot wants. She's not even that interested in becoming Queen even if I asked her. She just wants to have fun.” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “That's what everyone says. Trust me. I knew Bela before you did. She's not one to take lightly. If she wants you and the crown, and if she wants to guarantee that she's the one, she'll do whatever it takes Dean.” 

 

Dean walks past his brother once he's done getting ready. He places a hand on Sam's cheek,you grinning wide. “I'll be careful, alright?” 

 

                                +

 

The party starts up well into ten and Castiel still hasn't seen Jo. He thinks maybe that she bailed but knowing her, she didn't and she's just---- somewhere with Lisa. 

 

In any case he doesn't really know anyone at the party and decides to leave. 

 

                                -

 

“I hear there's a party at one of the locals. Lisa Braeden I think her name is. I know it's not your scene but let's check it out, what do you say?” Bela is draped over Dean. He has one hand around her waist and holding her close to his side. She's a little drunk and he's barely at the height she is. 

 

“We should get you home Bela. Let you sleep this off.” 

 

Bela shakes her head. “No! I want to party!” 

 

She pushes herself from Dean's grip and he's surprised at her balance. 

 

“Bel, maybe we should call it a night. Let me take you home and you do some sleeping.” 

 

Bela places a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Her smile is sweet and caring. Dean wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. 

 

“Please Dean? Please let's go to the party! I want to have some fun!” 

 

Dean sighs. “Okay. Okay. We can head down to the party for a few minutes and then after that I'm taking you home.” 

 

Bela wraps her arms around Dean's neck. “Thank you so much Dean! I can promise that you're going to have so much fun! These parties are fun, much more so than those stuffy and boring parties that you're forced to attend by your parents.” 

 

Dean doesn't respond. Instead he follows Bela down the cobbled streets of Mulroney in silence. 


	6. Chapter 6

“I'm gonna head out,” Castiel tells Gabriel, who had finally made his presence known to the crowd of people in Lisa's living room. He was propped against a wall, drink in hand and talking with some guy that Castiel had never seen before. 

 

“If you see Jo can you let her know that I went home?” 

 

Gabriel waves him off. “Yeah, Yeah. Don't worry about it.” 

 

Castiel thanks him and heads towards the door. He asks a few of the party goers to move aside so he could get by and just as his hand is on the knob, the door turns and opens. 

 

“Cas?” 

 

Castiel looks up and his eyes widen. “Dean? What are you doing here?” 

 

Dean smirks and gestures towards Bela who know was inside the house, heading towards the kitchen. 

 

“Bela wanted to party. You're not leaving are you? It's only,” Dean looks at his watch. “Ten. It's still early!” 

 

Castiel looks down. “It's not my scene tonight. I'm just…. I was just going to go home and get some rest. I need to start on your parents desserts tomorrow in order to have everything ready on time.” 

 

He walks past Dean and half expects the prince to just forget him and go about his night; he wasn't, however expecting him to come after him. 

 

“Let me walk you home then.”

 

“What about Bela? You shouldn't leave her alone.” 

 

“I left her in the hands of some trusted people. They won't let anything happen to her and plus, your place is only a few blocks from here. I can be there and back in no time.” 

 

Castiel opens his mouth to object but really what good would it do? Dean probably would ignore him and insist on walking him anyway. 

 

“Okay then.” Castiel sighs. “I guess.” 

 

Dean's smile reaches his eyes and for a second Castiel thinks he sees almost a twinkle in Dean's eyes.

 

Castiel quickly dismisses it and begins down the street towards his house. 

 

                                -

 

“You know, Mulroney was built almost three thousand years ago?” Dean says after a few moments of silence. Castiel had planned on keeping it that way. He didn't want to slip and say something embarrassing. 

 

“Yeah. We learned about it in school.” 

 

“But what you guys are taught aren't the truth about this place.” 

 

Castiel glances over at Dean. “There's a truth behind this place?” 

 

Dean nods. “Oh yeah. My great, great, great, great grandfather didn't want to conform to the standards of the outside world. So my great, great, great, great grandfather found this Island and built his own kingdom, keeping in contact with other countries for trading and everything else that we would need and he wanted to make sure that everyone on Mulroney would have equal say despite there being a king and Queen to rule over them.” 

 

That, Castiel didn't know about. To him, it doesn't seem that way. 

 

“Your dad doesn't seem to rule like that. And excuse me for speaking out of turn, but most of us were surprised when he married a woman that wasn't from here. He seemed to want to uphold the standards, as far as we were taught.” 

 

Dean shakes his head. “My father wanted to marry a woman from here but no one caught his attention. According to my mom, she was the light of his life the moment they laid eyes on each other. It was love at first sight.” 

 

Love at first sight, if there ever was such a thing. 

 

“That's…. Sweet.” 

 

Dean moves a little closer to Castiel as they turn up one of the dark alleyways. For a moment he thinks that maybe Dean was going to grab his hand and that vanishes the moment that they hear voices coming from the other end of the alleyway. Two women who Castiel had never seen before exits one of the bars, obviously inebriated and laughing as loudly as they could. Dean had stepped away from him the moment that the women passed by them. 

 

“I never realized that you lived in the dangerous part of the kingdom.” Dean closes his jacket tighter around him, his fingers slipping into his pockets. 

 

“It's only dangerous to the people not from this area. And it wasn't always like this. Back when I first moved here this area was nice, quiet. I don't know what happened.” 

 

He does know. He doesn't think that the sons of John Winchester do, but not too long ago, John had passed a law that required anyone not working to leave. Most people didn't have the money to travel and go someplace else and so they stayed, thieving, setting up whatever hustles they could to survive. 

 

“You shouldn't stay in some place like this. Your mom and my mom are friends, maybe I can talk to my parents and have your family moved to one of the estates across the island.” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. “Excuse my language Your Highness---” 

 

“Dean. Call me Dean or Dee or whatever you want.” 

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “ _ Your Highness _ but my family is capable of living in areas like this. We've done it for years and everything is perfectly fine. We don't need your charity.” 

 

Castiel speeds up a little, trying to lose Dean. He can't believe that he would even suggest something like that. Who did he think he was? Just because he was the prince of the island he thinks that he can do whatever he wants? Okay he could, Castiel thinks for a moment, but he has no say over Castiel or his family. 

 

And then it hits him, of what really is going on now. 

 

And there's a sick feeling in his stomach. 

 

“Cas! Wait!” 

 

Dean is jogging towards him to catch up and that only entices him to speed up more. He wants to end his night. 

 

Dean, however does catch up with just as he reaches the front door of his house. 

 

“Just leave me alone Dean. I see what you're doing. I get it now.” 

 

Dean looks confused. “I don't understand.” 

 

“Of course not. Because you want to make yourself look like the knight in shining armor, the good guy and make  _ me  _ look like I'm the one doing it.” 

 

“Doing what exactly?” Dean goes to place a hand on Castiel's shoulder only to have him take a step back. 

 

“Pursue me. Dean I…. It took me awhile to get it but I do. I know you like the thrill of the chase and all those people that you hook up with. That willingly lay down for you. I'm not like that. I'm not the one.” 

 

“I'm not trying to pursue you. I want a----” 

 

“You want someone to fuck. Someone you can't have. I'm not royalty, I'm not a name that most people know and that gets you off, that tells your dad to suck it because you're going to screw this guy that could end in scandal. You want something you can't have and I'm not going to be that person. Goodnight Your Highness.” 

 

Castiel fiddles in his pocket for his keys and he shakes as he puts them in the door. The moment he hears the click he pushes the door open and walks inside. 

 

He can't believe he just said all of that, and to his prince!

 

It's dark inside the house. No noise. He's guessing everyone is still asleep. 

 

He tosses his keys onto the table and heads towards his room. Castiel strips out of his clothes until he's just in his boxers and falls onto his back on the bed. 

 

What did he just do? 

 

                              **

  
  


Dean doesn't head back to the party after he leaves Castiel. He probably should, but he trusts Benny enough to get Bela home safe and sound without any problems. 

 

But just in case he sends Benny a text to make sure and he sends one to Bela for her to check in the morning.

 

“Your night didn't end well I'm guessing?” Sam greets him in the kitchen. Dean needs a drink and he doesn't care what it is. As long as it can knock him out. 

 

He finds vodka sitting in the back of the refrigerator. It's practically brand new. 

 

“You could say that.” Dean pops the top and takes a swig, the sensation burns down his throat. He had never been a vodka fan but tonight it might get the job done. 

 

“You wised up and told Bela what I told you?” 

 

Dean takes another swig. “Wasn't Bela that I struck out with.” 

 

He walks past his brother without another word. 

 

When he's in his room he locks the door and sits on his bed. 

 

Rejection is new to him. He's never been rejected before and it kind of stings. 

 

Castiel's words lurk in his mind. 

 

_ You want something you can't have and I'm not going to be that person. _

 

He throws the bottle across the room. 

 

That's not what he wants from Castiel. It's not what he wants at all. 

 

                                **

  
  


Sunshine breaks through Castiel's window, casting a bright glow on his face. He blinks a few times to adjust to the light and he can hear his family bustling around downstairs. His mother didn't wake him up as she normally does and that strikes him as odd. 

 

He pulls on a sweatshirt and pants and heads towards the noise. His mother is finishing up the food and his father is at the table with his tablet in hand. Anna is next to him on her phone. 

 

Castiel kisses his mother good morning before sitting. 

 

“Why didn't you wake me?” The question is pointed towards his mother. She stiffens a little but continues with what she's doing. 

 

“You had a rough night. You deserved to sleep in.” 

 

Castiel frowns. How could she possibly have known that? 

 

“Mom?” 

 

She has the pan of eggs in hand and walks around the table distributing them among the four plates. When she reaches Castiel she leans down to whisper in his ear. 

 

“I was up, I heard everything son.” 

 

Castiel gives his mom a look and he knows he needs to talk to her later. After breakfast with no one around. 

 

                                  -

 

“Mom….” Nadine is cleaning up the kitchen. Her husband and Anna had long since gone to the bakery to start the morning and Castiel hadn't moved from his seat at the table. 

 

Nadine stops, her back hunches and Castiel can make out his mother's expressions.

 

She's upset. 

 

“Of all the people,” Nadine begins. She tosses the rag into the sink and turns around. The sight scares Castiel. His mother is crying, her eyes red. 

 

“Mom.” 

 

“Why Dean Winchester? Why did you have to like him?” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. He didn't know why anyone chose to be with anyone. You can't help who you fall in love with.

 

“Mom…” 

 

It's all he can manage. He can see how much this is affecting her. 

 

“You can't be with him.” 

 

Castiel looks down. He begins to fiddle with his fingers. 

 

“I know that. I told him that last night. What…. We can't be anything, and it's not like he likes me back. He wants what he can't have. He can't have me, he's not supposed to have me and that's why he wants me. Nothing will happen between us. I promise you that.”

 

Nadine takes a deep breath and turns her back on her son. “I hope you're right. You've seen what falling in love with someone you're not supposed to has done.” 

 

Castiel nods. 

 

He understands. 


	7. Chapter 7

“The Novaks are coming by later. Dean please get dressed.” Mary barges into her son's room, goes to his closet and picks out something for him to wear. She tosses them on the bed. 

 

“And for the love of all things, stay away from any drink that isn't water or tea. You smell awful.” 

 

Dean doesn't move until he hears his door close. His sits up and looks around. The clothes that his mother left are on the bed and his head is pounding. 

 

The empty bottle of vodka lays next to him on the bed and his mother was right. He does smell awful. 

 

Dean rolls out of bed, picking up the bottle and tossing it into the trash. He goes to his dresser and pulls out some underwear. 

 

Or maybe he'll go commando. He doesn't know and doesn't care. He doesn't even want to see Castiel today. 

 

Not after what happened last night. 

 

The shower is a nice relief. He lets the water run down his body; his mind running a thousand miles and he wonders. Maybe his feelings for Castiel extend more than just a quick lay. 

                                 *

 

“What are you doing next Saturday?” Jo asks. She's helping Castiel at the bakery even though she doesn't work there. She was offered but always declined. 

 

Castiel looks up from the batter that he's mixing. “The Winchesters’ anniversary party is Saturday. We're the catering staff and I have to work it. Why? Wait, if this is another party, I'm not going. Last night was a mess. You ditched me, I ended up being walked home by Dean Winchester and the whole night was agonizing for me.” 

 

Jo quickly shakes her head. “No! No! It's not another party. You can party so much on a Saturday with Lisa before it gets boring but no. You remember Daphne Allen right?” 

 

Castiel nods vaguely. He remembers when she first moved to Mulroney. It was only four years ago, and she had made a splash on her first day. She was a cute woman, smart and worked for the Winchesters’ private guard. 

 

Dean hated her and no one knew why. 

 

Castiel had only talked to her once or twice. 

 

“Almost. Why?” 

 

Jo smiles. “Well, I might or might not have bought your name up when I saw her at the party last night.” 

 

“Jo! Please tell me you didn't say anything to her.” 

 

“Look. Okay. Waiting around for Dean isn't going to help you. You know that the two of you can't be together, and you deserve to be happy. Daphne remembers you. She even said that you left an impression on her that day the two of you talked.” 

 

Castiel tries to remember that day, and all he can remember is that it was her first day in the kingdom and his mother wanted to greet her. He brought over blueberry muffins which turned out was her favorite and they talked for maybe five minutes before Castiel left and that was that. 

 

Did he really leave that much an impression on her?

 

“I get that you're upset right now. But she wants to go on a date with you and hey, if you want we can make it a double date if that'll make you feel better. I can call up Lisa, and we can head down to Taverna for a night of bowling.” 

 

“I can't ditch the party. Plus the whole island is invited. I'm sure that you have to be there. I have to be there and Daphne, as the Winchester’s private guard has to be there in case something happens.” 

 

Jo nods. Castiel hopes that she catches on to what he's saying. He's not sure that going on a date with Daphne will help him get over Dean. 

 

“Okay then. The two of you can talk and whatever at the party. I know that you aren't that interested, but Cas, give it a chance okay? Daphne is a lovely girl and she's so sweet. I think the two of you will hit it off so well.” 

 

Castiel goes back to mixing his batter. 

 

“Okay. I'll do it. Whatever time I have during the party I'll spend talking with her and getting to know her but no promises though.” 

 

Jo grins. “Great! Great I'll text her and let her know.” 

 

Jo drops the empty tray and pulls out her phone. 

 

Maybe this would help him get over his stupid crush. 

 

                                  *

 

“What time are they going to be here?” 

 

Dean is standing at the door; it's slightly ajar and he can hear his father ask the question. Dean can hear his mother let out a sigh. 

 

“Nadine told me she and her son will be here around three. We have enough time to make sure nothing goes wrong. I already woke Dean and pulled some clothes out for him. You should really talk to him. He came in here last night and took my last bottle of vodka. He drank the entire thing. Talk with your son.” 

 

John snorts. “When he drinks and does something reckless suddenly he's my son?” 

 

Mary rolls her eyes. “Well, the son does take after his father. One scandal is enough in this family.” 

 

Dean pushes open the door. His parents jump slightly at the noise and both turn to see their son enter. 

 

“You're finally up. That's a good thing,” Mary says. Dean takes a seat next to his father. The butler comes out and places the food in front of Dean. He thanks him before digging into his food. 

 

“Yeah, well. I wouldn't want to disappoint you and Dad. Right? One scandal is more than enough for this family.” 

 

Mary's breath hitches. “You heard that?” 

 

“I hear a lot of things Mom. I'm the disappointment, right?” 

 

Dean takes a bite of his french toast and eyes his mother. There's determination in his eyes, to see if she's really going to say to his face what she said to his father. 

 

Mary looks down at her nearly empty plate. 

 

“I love you, Dean, you know that, but your actions are questionable. I know about Bela Talbot. I know about you sneaking around to see her and I hope like hell you're using protection.” 

 

Dean picks up his glass of orange juice. “Now you sound like Sammy. Yes Mom, I'm using protection. I wouldn't sleep with her without it.” 

 

Mary breaths a sigh of relief. “That's good. And about Castiel Novak…” 

 

“Nothing is going on between us. He's just someone that's helping us prepare for a party.” 

 

Dean tries to hide the small amount of anguish that fills his eyes. Nothing is happening between him and Castiel even though he wants something to happen. 

 

“And nothing better happen,” John adds. “Bela has title, money. Even if you do slip up at least if you marry her, it'll help us out. Castiel can't give you any of that entitlement. Sleep with him, in secret if you must, but for the love of all of things, don't fall in love with him.” 

 

There's silence. 

 

No one else speaks for the rest of breakfast.

 

                                  *

  
  


Castiel waits at the gates. He grips his messenger bag closer to his chest. His heart drums a little in his chest. His mother stands near him. She's speaking with someone on the phone and Castiel is blocking out every word. 

 

He really doesn't want to be here right now but it's not like he could get out of it; Anna suddenly had something to do. 

 

The door opens and Mary greets them. Castiel's eyes go wide when he sees Dean standing behind Mary. He doesn't make eye contact with Castiel. In fact the moment the door opens Dean vanishes. 

 

There's an ache in Castiel's chest that shouldn't be there but he can't stop the feeling. 

 

The hurt that he promised himself he wouldn't feel. 

 

“Come in! I've made tea!” Mary grabs Nadine by the arm and pulls her inside. Castiel takes a deep breath and follows them inside. 

 

“We have less than four days,” Castiel can hear Mary say. “I know it's all late and everything, but can you have everything made by the date?” 

 

“We've already started. Don't worry too much about the food, but we need to know where we're going to put everything.” 

 

They make it to the living room. Mary takes a seat on one of the single couches and Nadine and Castiel sit across from her. He takes out his bag and a pen. He turns to the page with the marked date. Ready to take notes. 

 

“The designer and decorator are all here today with the party planner if you want to speak with them. Joanne!” 

 

Castiel's ears perk up at his friend's name and she comes bounding around the corner moments later. She stops in front of Mary. Her jeans are torn and her white shirt carries stains that Castiel recognizes from chilli. 

 

“Yes?” Jo keeps eye contact with Mary, barely looking at Castiel.

 

“Where's the planner? Kelly, I think her name is.” 

 

“She's with Dean. They went for a walk in the garden. Want me to get them?” 

 

Mary shakes her head. “No. But if you do see them in passing let Kelly know that I need to speak with her. And sweetie, what are you cooking?” 

 

Jo grins. “Sam wanted me to teach him to make chili.” 

 

Castiel grins. He was right. He knows his friend. Plus that's all she knows how to make. 

 

“Oh that's amazing! That boy doesn't know how to cook for the life of him.” 

 

“He's doing good so far. It doesn't completely suck.” 

 

“Okay thank you Joanne.” 

 

Jo looks at Castiel before leaving, giving him a small smile. 

 

The moment she's gone Castiel turns back to his notes. 

 

He wonders what Dean and  _ Kelly _ are doing in the garden.

 

                                  +

 

Jo finds Kelly and Dean not even ten minutes later in the kitchen. Dean has her pinned to the wall, leaving marks down her neck and Jo had half a mind to throw the pot of steaming hot chili on them, though that could lead to her losing her job and possibly worse. 

 

Jo clears her throat and Kelly stares at her, pushing Dean away and straightening her blouse. 

 

“Uh…” Kelly stammers but Jo cuts her off. 

 

“Mr. Winchester----” 

 

Dean turns around and faces Jo. He fixes his shirt and wipes lipstick off his lips. “I told you to call me Dean. You call Sam and Adam by their first names.” 

 

Jo rolls her eyes. “And I told you why I don't want to. Anyway, Mary is looking for you Kelly. I'm sure the both of you are aware that the Novaks are here, and Castiel and Nadine need to speak with you Ms. Kline about arrangements.”

 

Kelly nods quickly before running off and out the kitchen. 

 

“Jo…” 

 

“Don't okay. Cas told me what happened last night. I know where he stands and where you stand with him. You and he can't be anything; he doesn't want anything to happen between the two of you because well, what I just saw proves everything right about you. If he would have seen that then you know…. You know what he would have thought. Look, it's about time that you get past this. Cas already is.” 

 

Dean quirks an eyebrow. “What?” 

 

“The night of your parents’ anniversary party is also the night he has his first date with Daphne Allen.” 

 

Dean balls his fist, his nails digging into the palm of his skin. There's a noticeable twitch with his lips, his eyes going dark. 

 

“ _ Daphne Allen _ ? The head of our family security? That Daphne Allen?” 

 

“Problem?” 

 

The tension is gone from Dean's body in a instant. He's suddenly relaxed and calm. 

 

“No. Not a problem at all. I hope that they have a wonderful night.” 

 

Dean walks past her. Jo only watches him leave. 

 

                               -

 

Dean doesn't know what to think. His mind is telling him that he shouldn't feel this way because Castiel Novak is basically a nobody in his mind. And yeah, if he had the chance to fuck him it would have ended with Dean never seeing him again and outright ignoring him. 

 

That's just who Dean is. 

 

But another part of Dean, the part that actually likes Castiel doesn't hold that. A part of him thinks that maybe if they had slept together that maybe Dean would have wanted more. He can't explain it, but his heart wanted more, still wants more. 

 

Dean decides that he needs a way out, he needs to clear his mind. 

 

He makes his way towards the front door. A walk sounds just like something he needs right now. 

 

“Where are you going?” Castiel's voice breaks behind Dean, he turns and tries to keep a straight face. 

 

“I didn’t think you cared.” 

 

Castiel shrugs. “I don't. But your mother sent me to get you or talk to you and your brothers I'm not sure. She wanted some alone time with Kelly and my mom.” 

 

Dean notices the notebook in Castiel's hand; he's gripping it tight to his chest. The notes, the sketches are in that book and Dean wonders if he has personal items in that book, wonders if they hooked up and after would they lie in bed and go through it, would Castiel tell him his hopes and dreams…..

 

Dean shakes his head. 

 

He can't think like that. 

 

“Jo told me on the night of the party you also have a date with Daphne Allen? The head of my family's security.” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. “Yeah. What's it to you? Do you actually care?” 

 

Dean pushes his hands in pants pockets and looks at the wall behind Castiel. 

 

“I don't. But you know Daphne needs to be on alert that night and she can't have any distractions. The same way that you need to be. You need to make sure that everything goes according to plan for my parents, and it's the best night of their lives.” 

 

Dean's tone is condescending and Castiel.can catch on to it. He snorts and rolls his eyes. 

 

“I just have to make sure that we have enough pastries for the night and Daphne looks over the other guards. She can have a little free time.” 

 

Dean turns his back on Castiel. 

 

“She might not even be allowed to attend if it's up to me. Oh and let my mom know that I went for a walk. I'll be back in time for dinner.” 

 

He's gone before Castiel has a chance to retort. He doesn't like his abusing his position but he also can't bear the thought of Castiel being with someone else. Even for a night. 

 

                                *

  
  


“Did you find Dean?” Mary asks when Castiel comes back into the living room. He takes a seat next to his mom. 

 

“Yeah. He's uh, he went for a walk. Said that he would be back later. Around dinner in fact.” 

 

Mary simply nods. “That's just like him. Anyway, Kelly has made arrangements in the garden. There's going to be a gazebo that will host the cake and inside in the ballroom will have a display for you to put everything. Your mom has the notes.” 

 

Castiel looks over at Nadine. She's scribbling something in her notebook. 

 

“Son, why don't you head home? And take this with you.” She hands him a piece of paper with more food items for them to make. 

 

Castiel's eyes go wide. “Another four tiered cake? Mom it's just you and me that decorate? And Dad and Anna, will they be able to make this much batter?” 

 

Nadine scowls at her son. “It's for the queen and king. We're gonna get it done. No matter what.” 

 

Any further words are lost in Castiel's throat. He's going to be exhausted by the time the party actually arrives and if Dean is right on his threat, then he probably won't even see Daphne there. But he highly doubts that Dean would forbid the best guard in the kingdom from attending. 

 

Would he? 

 

                              -

 

Daphne is rummaging through her closet looking for something to wear to the party when she gets a knock.

 

Normally she isn't that type of woman, one who spends all their time thinking about what they were going to wear, how they were going to look. Instead she was the type that just did it, being the first ever woman (according to Mary and John) to be the head of the Mulroney royal guard, she took her job seriously. 

 

And she always will, but that night that she met Castiel Novak, well Daphne never believed in love before. 

 

Daphne finds a black strapless dress that she had worn once in her life, to her college graduation. She had tossed it in the back of her closet and didn't even realize that she had packed it up. She'd try it on later to see if she could still fit it; if not she would have to go out and buy a dress. 

 

Not that she wanted to. 

 

Daphne places the dress on her bed and walks to her door. 

 

She opens it and a frown crosses her lips. “Sir. Is everything okay?” 

 

Dean just smiles. “Everything is perfect. But look, the night of my parents’ party I'm afraid that you won't be able to attend.” 

 

Daphne takes a step back. “What? Why?” 

 

“There's a rumor going around that some people in the north are planning an attack to overthrow my father. I need you to check it out.” 

 

“Why can't you send Lafitte? Or Gordon? Or I can go now and we….” 

 

“There's talk that it's happening the night of the party and you need to be there before. And because you're the best, I need you on this. Now you're gonna go and do it.” 

 

Daphne doesn't say more. She salutes and watches her prince walk away. 

 

Just her luck. 

 

                                *

  
  
  


Green eyes meet his. 

 

A smile appears before the lips drop down and latch on to his neck. He sucks the skin there and Castiel places his hands around the man's neck, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer to him. 

 

The man pulls back, and Castiel can see clearly who it is now. 

 

Dean smiles back at him.

 

“You taste amazing.” Dean grins. “Like vanilla ice cream and apple pie.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes. 

 

“Vanilla ice cream and apple pie? You mean two of your favorite things?” 

 

“I love them and I love you. All three in one.” 

 

“I wonder what you taste like.” 

 

Castiel leans up and captures Dean's mouth with his own. 

 

Cotton candy. 

 

That's what Dean tastes like to Castiel. Cotton candy dipped in caramel. 

 

“How do I taste?” 

 

Castiel smiles. “Amazing too.” 

 

Castiel wakes up quickly, sweat dripping down his chest. It's not the first dream that he's had involving Dean, but it is the first one that he's had lately. 

 

He turns on his lamp and sits up. 

 

The dreams aren't helping him one bit. He's trying and failing to forget Dean; he needs to forget Dean Winchester and try to move on and the fact that he had learned just yesterday that Daphne wouldn't be able to attend the party tomorrow. Now he was certain that Dean had something to do with that. 

 

Jo had been livid, wanting to go to Dean and basically curse him out but Castiel stopped her, reminding Jo that it wasn't going to help anyone and she was already on thin ice with the Winchester family. 

 

But he'd have to let it slide and try not to let his annoyance with Dean show. He had to be professional. For his family's sake. 

 

Five in the morning. Everyone wouldn't be up until seven and he could just go into the bakery early and finish off whatever needs to be done. Or he could just go for a walk and clear his mind. 

 

His phone buzzes. 

 

_ Meet me at the bakery--- Dean  _

 

He's not even sure how Dean got his phone number. 

 

His mind is telling him not to go. 

 

But his heart is telling him something else, that maybe he has to go. Maybe he can see what Dean actually wants from all of this. 

 

He's going to go. He needs to clear the air about all of this. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Castiel notices that the lights are on in his parents’ bakery and he should be concerned about how Dean even got inside but he dismisses it. It's Dean Winchester. He's the prince and he can do whatever he wants.

 

His own words.

 

“I'm glad you came,” Dean says when he walks in. Castiel hangs up his coat and takes a seat at one of the tables.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Dean sits opposite him. Castiel struggles a little to keep his heart from beating too fast.

 

“I don't know what you think about me----”

 

“A lot. You're basically a campfire story that we tell. The girls and guys you've slept with and discarded like they were nothing. I know what I heard about you Dean.”

 

Dean stares at him. His jaw is clenched tight and Castiel can see his fists tightening under the table.

 

Dean wouldn't hit him, that much he knows but still, it doesn't stop the gears in his head from turning.

 

“Don't you think it's better to actually get to know me instead of what you heard? Rumors fly around here.”

 

“And is that it? Is that what you want Dean? You want to get to know me? Want me to get to know you, and then it'll make it easier for you to get in my pants right?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “How many times do I have to tell you, I don't want to sleep with you. I want to get to know you first, I want to get to know the kind of guy that you are. Not to see how good a lay you are. Don't listen to your friends, or the people in this place. Listen to your heart.”

 

Castiel looks down at his feet. His throat is suddenly dry and he doesn't know what he can possibly say now. His heart and his mind are telling him two different things.

 

But his mouth speaks before his brain can form the right answer.

 

“My heart is telling me that you're nothing but a bratty Prince who only cares about the next notch on your bedpost and I don't have time for that. I want to be with someone who likes me for me and not what I can give them.”

 

Dean swallows hard. His eyes are cold.

 

“is that really what you think? You won't even give me a chance?”

 

“No.”

 

Dean stands and knocks the chair back. The loud noise frightens Castiel.

 

“Do you think Daphne is the right one for you?”

 

“She's a nice girl. We're gonna have a nice time at your parents’ party.”

 

Dean smirks. “Don't count on it.”

 

He leaves before Castiel can actually ask what he meant by that, but he knew.

 

She wasn't going to be there.

 

And it was all because of Dean

 

                                 -

  


“Are you sure?” Jo is sitting on Castiel's bed. She's got a book in hand and an earbud in one ear; the music is audible and Castiel can hear the music that's playing. Castiel is at his desk, his laptop open to a bunch of wedding and anniversary ideas. He had something in mind for the big reveal, but he wasn't a hundred percent sold on the idea yet. A day had gone by since Castiel had spoken with Dean and soon enough, not even forty-eight hours, it'll be the event of the season, the anniversary party of Mary and John Winchester. “Are you a hundred percent sure that Dean had something to do with Daphne suddenly having something to do that night?”

 

“Daphne came into the bakery earlier today and she told me that she couldn't make it. Apparently there's something forming in the outskirts and she's been tasked with going to check it out. That has to be Dean.”

 

“He really does like you then.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes.

 

“Dean Winchester doesn't like me; he wants to sleep with me. That's that.”

 

“Are you sure about that? I mean I've been spending time with the brothers and Dean hasn't asked me once what can get you into bed. He might have asked your favorite flower and book but that's about it.”

 

“You didn't tell him did you?”

 

“As your best friend I felt obligated, but no. He tried to get it out of me and I didn't say a word. Look, maybe all that crap that we heard about him isn't true. Because all of this seems like he's pining for you, Cas, and I know you've been pining for him since you and your family moved here. I'm talking years. Maybe you should talk to him, get to know him, the real him and then decide for yourself.”

 

Castiel scoffs. “You sound just like him now.”

 

“Look, I'm not saying hop in the sack with the guy after a few drinks. I'm saying get to know if that's what you really want. If not then ignore him. Tell him that you don't want to be with him, that you don't want anything to do with him.”

 

“What do you think I've been doing? He seems adamant about at least going on one date.”

 

Jo sighs. “Do you want me to talk to him?”

 

“No. No. Okay, forget the whole thing. I…. Need time to think about this. I want to, a part of me wants to give in and just yes, but then I have to remember that he made Daphne miss the party because he had some kind of stupid jealousy over someone that isn't even his.”

 

Castiel taps away at the computer. He finds a nice golden and black wedding cake that has pearls around the border. It's gorgeous and the idea will make a wonderful color scheme.

 

“Do you want to be his?”

 

Castiel's fingers stop over the keyboard.

 

He's never been with anyone before. Yeah, he's kissed a few people but he's never slept with anyone and he's never had a partner. He's never had someone who has told him how much they love him and bought him cute little gifts. He's never had someone who's kissed him on his doorstep, who's crawled through his window at night, and held his hand in public.

 

He's never even had sex.

 

He's never had that feeling.

 

Castiel has seen it.

 

With his parents, his neighbors. His sister and even Jo.

 

But he's never had it himself.

 

And that hurts a little.

 

“I don't know.”

 

There's a knock on the door and it opens seconds later.

 

Nadine is standing at the door.

 

“Mary wants to go over the final details with us. I was going to head over if you wanted to go with me or you can come by later?”

 

Castiel shakes his head no. “I was thinking maybe Anna can go with you today. I have this thing I'm working on with Jo, and I don't want to leave her to do all the work.”

 

“Sweetheart, you have the notes. It'll be better to have you there. Anna knows almost nothing about what's going on with the cake and I believe that's what she wants to discuss.”

 

Castiel sits back in his chair. He turns and glances at Jo. She shrugs and gives him a look of 'it’s up to you.’

 

And he can't leave his mother alone.

 

“Okay. I'll be ready in a few minutes.”

 

She smiles a little and leaves out the room, closing the door behind her.

 

Jo speaks after a few seconds of deafening silence.

 

“You wanna do this? He might be there.”

 

“Or he might be out and I won't see him until the night of the party.”

 

“ _Or_ he might be with his mother and you have the chance to either call him on his BS about what he did with Daphne or you might have a date with the Prince of Mulroney.”

 

Truth.

 

She was right. He had a choice.

 

Call him out about his tendencies to do whatever he wanted because he technically can do whatever he wanted and get away with it.

 

Or he could go out with him and get to the know the real Dean Winchester.

 

Choices to make.

 

“I have to go.”

 

                                -

 

“Haven't seen Bela in a while,” Sam says. He's standing next to Dean in the dining room. Sam's going over the final decorations with the designers. Dean's just standing there, locking eyes with Kelly who keeps smiling back at him.

 

“Eh, we've decided to take some time away from each other. I think I like Kelly a lot more. She's a lot more…. open to certain things than Bela. She's fun.”

 

“And what about Castiel Novak? I see the way you look at him----- No, No. I think the streamers would look better hanging over the atrium.”

 

The designer nods, he seems to agree.

 

“I don't look at him any type of way.”

 

“You look at him like he's the stars. Like he's the only person in the world and you wouldn't want to be anywhere else.”

 

“That's how you looked at Eileen, isn't it?”

 

Sam stills.

 

“Eileen is a part of my past that I don't want to bring up. You know that, Dean.”

 

Dean laughs. “The best girl that got away. Well, second. Jess was a real catch.”

 

Sam sighs. “And I'd still have Jess if you didn't sleep with her. Thankfully Eileen wasn't your type.”

 

“Oh, Eileen was my type but she turned me down more times than I can count and turns out she really did love you. Still does probably.”

 

“You seen her around?”

 

Dean nods. “I saw her at the Taylor mansion last week. She looks happy.”

 

Sam nods. “She always looked happy. That's just who she is. I wish she would return my calls though. We might not be dating anymore, but I would still like to be friends with her. I could tell her anything.”

 

Dean places a hand on Sam's shoulder. “Then you go find her, and you tell her how you feel. That's the most you can do. and if she still doesn't want to be around you then that's fine. You can't do more than what you've done.”

 

Sam nods. “That's some sound advice Dean. You gonna take it to heart?”

 

Dean's hand drops.

 

He should. Maybe if he tells Castiel that he's beginning to feel something for him, then maybe they can go from there and figure things out.

 

He knows what he has to do.

 

                                          -

 

“Have a drink,” Mary offers and Castiel eyes the wine glass that sits on the table. It's barely noon. But he doesn't say anything as his mother takes a glass and he does as well. She sits at the table, Nadine sits across from her and Castiel stands behind his mother.

 

“The party is tomorrow.” Mary takes a sip and her eyes are unreadable, she doesn't seem too happy about the fact that tomorrow marks her anniversary to the man that she claims she loves.

 

“Yes, and we're just about done with all the preparations,” Castiel interjects. He goes to pull out his notebook but Mary holds up a hand.

 

“I don't need to see anything else. I'm sure that everything will be perfect. So you all will be here bright and early right?”

 

“Eight in the morning.” Nadine beams, flashing her pearly whites and Castiel rolls his eyes. He's wondered if maybe his mom and Mary had something going on back in the day. The way that they look at each other and smile and the hushed tones….

 

He wonders.

 

“Actually I was wondering if maybe both of you can come a little earlier than that? Perhaps around six. I know it's early, but I need to make sure that everything is perfect. John will still be asleep at that time, and I just have something special for him and I need the help of the both of you.”

 

Castiel goes to open his mouth but his mom speaks for the both of them.

 

“We would love to. The more time the better.”

 

                                        -

 

Dean pushes the paper into his pocket, not caring if it's crumpled because he's just going to rewrite it anyway and actually put some thought into it. He knows what he wants to say, and how to say it.

 

He's going to let Castiel knows what he wants and what he wants is for at least a chance to prove that he wants more with him.

 

“Oh I'm sorry,” Dean says too lost in thought.  

 

Dean looks up, his lips curling into a smile.

 

“Castiel.”

 

Castiel looks at Dean and quickly at the door, half expecting it to open and for someone to walk through and help him from a sure enough awkward conversation.

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

“You look nice.”

 

Castiel frowns. He's wearing ripped jeans and a white T-shirt that's severely worn in, and he has bags under his eyes.

 

He doesn't look nice.

 

But he takes the compliment anyway.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He turns to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stop him.

 

“Leaving so soon?”

 

“Your mom wants us here early tomorrow and my mom agreed to it. I need to finish up a few things, and try to get some rest for the big day.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “I mean it's barely noon. Did you eat yet?”

 

“I didn't. But look, Dean, I told you….“

 

“I know what you said and I'm okay with that but it's just breakfast. Cain's is open right now and I love their pancakes.”

 

“I should get home.”

 

Dean frowns and looks down at his shoes. He doesn't want Castiel to see him like that but it's too late. Castiel sighs.

 

“Just breakfast. Nothing else. And no personal questions if we talk. We'll keep it to just the basics.”

 

Dean perks up. “And what are the basics?”

 

“The party. That's it.”

 

Dean nods. “Just the basics. Got it.”

 

Dean walks towards the door and holds it open for Castiel.

 

“It's just a short walk from here. If you don't mind it.”

 

Castiel smiles. “A walk sounds nice.”

 

                                                         *

 

Cain's diner was one of those places that the popular kids hung out at after school. The 1950’s style was popular among the kids and they loved the old time diner feel that Cain gave off. Castiel remembers seeing Dean and his friends enter the establishment and how Cain would smile and greet them and how he made everything seem so bright and alluring.  

 

He had always wondered what that would feel like to be a part of the popular crowd.

 

And now he knows.

 

They find a booth in the far back. It's quiet, not that many people are in and those who are can't keep their eyes off of Dean and in turn, Castiel. He blushes under their stares and wonders how Dean and the rest of the Royal family can do it.

 

“Whatever you want,” Dean offers. “It's all up to you. I'm paying.” He picks up one of the menus and Castiel follows suit, his eyes scanning quickly through the items.

 

A waitress comes by, decked out in 1950s garb and chewing bubblegum. The authenticity of this place astounds Castiel.

 

“Hey there. What can I get ya?” She's smiling brightly at the two of them and has a pen and paper in hand, waiting for them to order.

 

Dean glances up at her and those bright green eyes flash. He gives her a smile and her own is replaced with shock. Probably from the fact that one of the princes was flirting with her.

 

“I'll have a burger, everything on it, and a beer.”

 

“Sir, Your Majesty. Lunch isn't served until noon.”

 

Dean stares at her again. His look isn't menacing but Castiel knows what it is.

 

“I'm sure that you can make an exception for us? After all, Cain and my father go way back, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to hear about my dissatisfaction.”

 

Fear sets in her eyes and she quickly writes it down and turns to Castiel.

 

“And what about you?” Castiel looks over at Dean. He gives him a smirk.

 

“Anything you want. I told you, it's on me.”

 

Castiel stares down once more and settles on something completely expensive.

 

Well, he said anything he wants.

 

“The most expensive thing you've got. And a water.”

 

She nods. “I'll be right back with your orders.”

 

“Thank you.” Dean squints at the name tag. “April.”

 

“No problem.”

 

She scurries off.

 

“So you use your influence to get what you want?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “I was going to get breakfast but then I suddenly craved a burger. Can you blame me?”

 

Castiel chuckles. “But that's my point, Dean. Just because you can do something, doesn't mean that you should.”

 

“Is that why you won't go out with me? Because of my influence?”

 

“It's not because of your influence, it's because of what you do with it. I know you're the reason that Daphne couldn't come to the party. And why? What reason could you have that she couldn't come?”

 

“Would you believe me if I said I was jealous?”

 

That shocks Castiel.

 

“Why would you be jealous of me?”

 

“Not you, her. She was going to be with you. Spend the evening touching you, and I couldn't stomach the thought of someone that's not me being with you.”

 

Castiel's heart twinges a bit. “I-----”

 

Before he could finish their food arrives. April sets a large tray down in front of him.

 

“The Surf's Up special is our most expensive. I hope that you enjoy your meal today.”

 

She doesn't stay, and Dean's already digging into his food.

 

They don't speak anymore after that.

 

                                       -

  


Castiel can't sleep that night. The earlier day weighing on his mind. After breakfast, if that's what you want to call it Dean had offered to walk him home and Castiel didn't object. The two of them walked in comfortable silence until they reached Castiel's house and after that it was a simple; have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow night.

 

Dean hadn't tried anything else nor did he attempt to get Castiel to go out on a date with him and that, that right there was what had Castiel's mind running on autopilot.

 

Maybe he was overthinking all of this. Maybe what he had heard about Dean wasn't that much and it was just scorned lovers spreading lies. He can't say that he actually didn't ever see Dean do all the things that ye was accused of except for the late night sessions behind the bleachers after a football that Castiel accidentally stumbled on.

 

But other than that, Dean really did seem sincere in his words to Castiel. That it wasn't all about getting into his pants but that he was actually into him.

 

There's a knock on his room door and it opens before he has the chance to tell the person to come in.

 

Anna appears in the doorway. She's in her nightgown and her hair is tied behind in a messy bun.

 

“I just need to know. For real, do you love Dean?”

 

Castiel sits up quickly. “Where did that come from?”

 

“Just answer the question. Do you?”

 

Castiel looks down at his sheets. He still has the ones from his childhood, the Galaxy stares back at him and a time when he thought there was nothing more special and exhilarating than space barges through his thoughts.

 

“I don't know.”

  


                                         -

  
  
  


“You look handsome.” Mary comes up behind Dean while he's finishing up getting dressed. Most of the plans for the night had been kept secret but the moment that he woke you that morning and saw Castiel and his mother helping Mary with her gift for John, he knew what kind of party this was and he was glad that he had a mask picked out already.

 

“Purple suits me. Don't you think?”

 

His suit is a dark purple, barely that to the untrained eye. It looks almost black but either way it matches his eyes. He picks up the mask sitting on the table. It's a classical mask, black all around and really the only thing it's hiding is his eyes.

 

“Purple has always been your color. The same way that white suits Sammy. My boys and those colors make a striking pair.”

 

“Did Dad enjoy his gift?”

 

Mary sits on the bed. Dean can see her better now and notices that she's dressed in a white gown. Pearls accent her neck  and the top layer of her dress. She's wearing little to no makeup.

 

“John never shows his emotions but I'm sure that he did. If that kiss he gave me was anything to go by.”

 

“How did you know that Dad was the one for you? I mean I heard the stories about how he was. He and I were similar.”

 

“Your father had his ways when we started dating but he slowed down. He became a better man. Is this about Castiel?”

 

Dean places the mask on his face.

 

“I think I love him, Mom. But I have to prove myself, and I don't know how to.”

 

Mary frowns. “Be yourself. That's what John did after the fifth attempt. Don't try to be who you're not. Show him the real you.”

 

                                                       -

 

The party's in full swing by eight that night. Sam has taken to the floor with a pretty blonde, and Adam wasn't too far behind him with some guy that Dean had never seen before.

 

He sticks to the back near the drinks. He has to hand it to the decorating team: the gold and silver really brings out the ballroom.

 

He notices the golden chandelier that his great grandfather had crafted himself had been bought out and hung in the center of the room.

 

It looks amazing.

 

He spots Castiel talking with Mary and his heart leaps.

 

He looks radiant in an all white suit, a flicker of black stands out on the tie that he wears.

 

“You look gorgeous.” Bela's voice is in his ear. He turns and nearly drops his glass. She's wearing a short backless mini dress.

 

“So do you Bela. I didn't think you would show.”

 

Bela takes the glass from him and downs the rest of his drink.

 

“I was invited, Dean. You didn't think I would pass up the chance to spend time with you?”

 

She's close to him and Dean pushes her away. If he wants Castiel, then he has to end things with Bela.

 

“We can't do this anymore Bela.”

 

She doesn't look shocked at all.

 

“You're finally ending it. Who is she or he?”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh come on Dean. We've been fooling around since we were eighteen. If you didn't propose by now, I knew that I wasn't the one for you.”

 

“And you're okay with this?”

 

“I'm not manipulative. I have my own title, my own money. I don't need yours.”

 

She walks away and that was a lot easier than Dean thought.

 

Okay, he could do this.

 

                                         -

 

The cutting of the cake would be the final piece of the festivities and Castiel couldn't wait for it to be over. Not only had Daphne not been able to show, but Jo couldn't either and he was bored out of his mind.

  


There's a tap on the microphone and Castiel can't believe it. Well he can, but still.

 

“Hello everyone and thank you all for coming out to celebrate the anniversary of my parents being together. I know most of you are thinking what's so different about this one?  What makes this one so special is that my parents have been together almost twenty-five years and that's something in itself to celebrate. Not many people can find that one person who is willing to stick by them throughout the thick and thin. And if you do find that person…. Make sure that they know how much you love them.”

 

Dean's eyes meet Castiel's.

 

“And I've been lucky enough to find someone special, even though he thinks I'm a total brat. But I think I've fallen in love with him, and I hope that maybe I can prove to him how much I actually care about him. Castiel Novak, I like you; no, I think I love you and I'm willing to fight like hell to show you how much I care about you.”

 

There's a spotlight on Castiel and most of the people in attendance are now watching him.

 

He starts walking towards the stage and Dean helps him up.

 

“You've been trying like hell. And I've been saying no.”

 

The crowd gasps slightly and there's murmurs.

 

“And this isn't a show,” Dean starts. “I want to prove to you my feelings. I love you Castiel Novak. And no matter how long it takes, I'm going to show you.”

 

Castiel leans in, his mouth inches from Dean's and for a second everyone thinks that he's going to kiss him on the lips. Castiel instead goes for his cheek.

"I'll be waiting to see what you do." 


End file.
